Spitz
center|650x650px Biografía Spitz (スピッツ) es una banda de rock japonesa, originaria de Shizuoka. El grupo se formó originalmente en 1987 por cuatro estudiantes de la escuela de arte en Tokio: Masamune Kusano (voz principal y guitarra rítmica), Tetsuya Miwa (guitarra), Akihiro Tamura (bajo), y Tatsuo Sakiyama (batería). Se encuentran bajo el sello discográfico Universal Music Japan. En marzo de 1991, Spitz lanzó su primer sencillo Hibari no Kokoro y el álbum debut homónimo simultáneamente en Polydor Records. Aunque sus primeros esfuerzos no lograron atraer la atención del público hasta alrededor de 1994, la banda finalmente alcanzó popularidad con Robinson, lanzado en abril de 1995 que vendió más de 1,6 millones de copias. Fue seguido por su sexto álbum de estudio Hachimitsu, lanzado en el mismo año y alcanzando un éxito comercial, entrando inmediatamente a la lista de Oricon con la venta de aproximadamente 1,7 millones de copias hasta la fecha. Ganó la categoría de mejor álbum en los Japan Record Awards por la Asociación de Compositores japoneses en la víspera de Año Nuevo de 1995, y recibió cuádruple platino por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de Japón en 1997. Después de su descubrimiento a mediados de 1990, Spitz ha sostenido éxito comercial en el mercado japonés durante casi 20 años. Ellos han estado en el top 30 de los más vendidos actos de música en la historia de las listas de éxitos japoneses, después de haber vendido más de 20,8 millones de copias de álbumes y singles a nivel nacional a partir de diciembre de 2013. A lo largo de su carrera discográfica, la banda ha lanzado 15 álbumes de estudio y 38 singles físicas hasta la fecha. Ellos han mantenido constantemente un estilo pop-rock, con arpegiada trabajo de guitarra influenciado por Donovan. También se caracterizan por composiciones melódicas, letras simbólicas y claras voces de tono alto por el líder del grupo Masamune Kusano. Historia 1986-1990: Formación y primeros años En la primavera de 1986, estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio Zokei Masamune Kusano y Akihiro Tamura se encontraron por primera vez. Junto con su compañero, el baterista Atsushi Ono, formaron la banda llamada the Cheetahs, el cual fue nombrado debido al sobrenombre en 1960 del ícono pop Kiyoko Suizenji. El trío había realizado hard rock y folk-rock de los años 1960 y 70, como 365-Ho no March (canción de la firma de Suizenji) y "Ichigo Hakusho o Mo Ichido" (una canción escrita por Yumi Arai y originalmente grabado por Bang Bang). Para centrarse en la puesta en escena como líder, Kusano reclutó a otro guitarrista Taku Nishiwaki, y luego la banda cambió su nombre a la Spitz. Sin embargo, después de la llegada del cantante transferido de la Universidad de Tokio Zokei a la Universidad de Arte Musashino, la propia banda se separó alrededor de 1987. Después que se transfirió su compañero, Kusano siguió teniendo amistad con Akihiro Tamura, con frecuencia jugaban videojuegos de Nintendo. Con la intención de formar la banda de nuevo, Akihiro Tamura trajo Tetsuya Miwa como bajista, que había sido su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo desde que estaba en la escuela secundaria. Tetsuya Miwa, que era un estudiante de Bunka Fashion, también era amigo de Tatsuo Sakiyama en la empresa tocando la batería, que había estado en el mismo club en su escuela de arte. Todos los cuatro miembros de la Spitz se habían reunido en 1988, y han seguido trabajando juntos sin ningún tipo de cambios en la alineación. A partir de 1988, Spitz comenzó a realizar conciertos en directo en salas de conciertos en Tokio, como Shinjuku Jam y Shibuya Yaneura. Kusano estuvo profundamente influenciado por The Blue Hearts, una de las bandas japoneses más exitosas e influyentes del punk rock en ese momento, tanto en lo artístico como en lo musical. Al parecer había tratado de imitar la presencia y vocalizaciones de Hiroto Kōmoto en el escenario, en actuaciones en vivo más tempranas de la banda o grabaciones. Posteriormente, Kusano dejó de actuar o escribir como Komoto y Masatoshi Mashima, y ajustó su guitarra acústica a un sonido que se adapataba a su propia voz. Canciones como "Ai no Uta" y "Hibari no Kokoro" que fueron lanzados oficialmente, son los materiales más antiguos que Kusano escribió después de cambiar su estilo de música. En noviembre de 1988, Spitz sacó un single titulado Tori ni Natte"/"UFO no Mieru Oka en phonosheet. En 1989, finalmente se dieron cuenta de su sueño de actuar en directo en el escenario de Shinjuku Loft, una famosa sala de conciertos en Japón en el momento. El 12 de julio de 1990, la banda realizó un concierto en solitario allí por primera vez, frente a una audiencia de 300 personas. En marzo de 1990, lanzaron el EP titulado Hibari no Kokoro independientemente de un sello distribuido por Shinjuku Loft. Fue co-registrado por un productor entonces desconocido Ryo Yoshimata en los teclados. Por alrededor de 1990, algunas personas de A&R notaron el talento de la banda y trataron de contratarlos. Debido a la renuencia a ser controlados por una compañía discográfica, el grupo rechazó hacer frente a cualquier gran sello discográfico, hasta que encontraron la agencia apropiada para la representación de artistas. En el verano de 1990, Spitz construyó una relación de negocios con Road & Sky, la administración por el cantautor Shogo Hamada, con millones en ventas y entonces firmaron con Polydor Records poco después. 1991-1992 El 25 de marzo de 1991, Spitz lanzó su álbum debut homónimo. Su pista de cierre "Hibari no Kokoro", nueva versión de la canción que da título a su EP independiente, se publicó como single el mismo día. En el mes siguiente, el disco de Ninoude no Sekai fue muy pedida en estaciones de radio en Osaka. A excepción de una serie de eventos en lugares pequeños, se concentraron principalmente en el trabajo de estudio para el resto de ese año. Su segundo LP Namae o Tsuketeyaru salió tan sólo 9 meses después de su predecesor, seguido de su primera gira de conciertos que comenzó a partir de febrero de 1992. En abril de 1992, lanzaron una colección de cinco nuevas canciones titulado Aurora ni Narenakatta Hito no ni Tame y se embarcaron en una nueva gira. Un EP que tuvo la orquestación de su co-productor Tomoki Hasegawa, quien previamente llevó a cabo el arreglo de cuerdas "Majo Tabi ni Deru", el primer sencillo de su segundo álbum de estudio. En el mismo año, grabaron su tercer álbum de larga duración Hoshi no Kakera que salió sólo 5 meses después. En su mayoría cuenta con sonido de guitarra distorsionada fuertemente influenciado por el grunge y el shoegazing. Durante este período, ninguno de sus sencillos ni álbumes entraron dentro del top 100 en las listas nacionales. Lo que es peor, a pesar de haber tenido extensas sesiones de grabación y promociones, la banda sufrió de una disminución récord de ventas. 1993-1996: éxito comercial Aunque no habían originalmente tenido un éxito comercial, los miembros de la banda habían comenzado a sentir pena por su equipo de manejo sobre una serie de fracaso comercial. Por lo tanto, intentaron realizar comercialmente más esfuerzo en Crispy!, su cuarto álbum que comenzó su grabación en abril de 1993. El grupo había comprometido a la producción de su álbum a Masanori Sasaji, que ha sido conocido como un productor de discos para Unicorn. Sin embargo, debido a la falta de comunicación entre el artista y productor, el vocalista no estuvo satisfecho con el resultado de la grabación, en particular por los arreglos de sonido y excesivamente sintetizados de Sasaji. Por otra parte, en el momento de su lanzamiento en septiembre de 1993, a Crispy! no le fue bien en las listas. Kusano, quien había estado disgustado su propia voz, incluso empezó a considerar su distintiva voz como la causa principal del fracaso comercial de la banda. Pero después del lanzamiento del segundo sencillo del álbum, "Kimi ga Omoide ni naru Mae ni", la situación dio la vuelta. Se vendió modestamente y proporcionó a la banda su primera entrada en la lista de Oricon, llegando allí en el # 33. Como resultado, solo impulsó las ventas de boletos de la banda y les permitió actuar en directo ampliamente en lugares más grandes. Reconsideraron la asociación con Sasaji, y decidieron seguir grabando juntos en el álbum siguiente. En abril y julio de 1994, con Takayuki Hijikata como productor, los sencillos Sora mo Toberuhazu y Aoi Kuruma fueron lanzados y se convirtieron en grandes éxitos. En septiembre, cuando tenían a Sasaji como productor, lanzaron su quinto álbum Sora no Tobikata, que ocupó el puesto 14 cuando se acababa de lanzar. Ese año se presentaron en Music Station (programa de TV Asahi) con "Kimi ga Omoide ni naru Mae ni", en Pop Jam (programa de NHK) con "Aoi Kuruma", en Count Down TV (programa de TBS) con la Spider. En abril del año siguiente, lanzaron el single Robinson, que se colocó entre el top 10 de las listas de Oricon por primera vez y las ventas superaron los 1,6 millones. Se ubicó en el noveno general en el año. Tuvieron buenas ventas, se mantuvo en el top 10 durante más de 30 semanas. En julio, el single Namida ga Kirari también se clasificó segundo cuando se acaba de publicar y sus ventas fueron de 98.000. Al principio no podían darse cuenta de estos grandes éxitos. No fue hasta que aparecieron en Meet the World Beat '95 en la Expo de Osaka en julio que los miembros se dieron cuenta de que en realidad se convirtieron en estrellas, después de haber oído los aplausos de la audiencia. En septiembre, lanzaron su sexto álbum Hachimitsu, que se convirtió en vendedor de un millón. En octubre, comenzaron su primera gira a largo plazo, y realizaron más de 40 conciertos. En enero del año siguiente, "Sora mo Toberu Hazu" fue utilizado como el tema del drama Hakusen Nagashi, de Fuji. Se convirtió en un éxito y alcanzó el puesto número 1 en listas de Oricon por primera vez. Se vendieron más de 1,5 millones de copias. En abril, el single Cherry también fue un gran éxito con ventas de 1.610.000 copias. En octubre, lanzaron su séptimo álbum Indigo Chiheisen y comenzó una larga gira, que tuvo un máximo de 70 conciertos. 1997-2000 Para 1997 (su 10 aniversario) Sasaji se retiró como su productor y todos los miembros estaban en sus treinta años. Ya que sentían que no podían depender de mantener a sus productores para siempre, estaban determinados a hacerlo por ellos mismos. Comenzaron a preguntarse si se debía cambiar el rumbo de la banda. La banda no le gustaba el hecho de que se habían llevado en una imagen convencional, ortodoxa. Así que se presentaron en Rock Rock Konnichiwa en Osaka, que era un evento anual. Realizaron un concierto en vivo secreto en Shinjuku Loft donde tocaron principalmente canciones de sus días de aficionado. En marzo de 1998, Yuichi Tanaya se unió a ellos como co-arreglista, y lanzaron su octavo álbum de producción propia Fake Fur. En mayo de 1998, Hiroko Kuji, el tecladista, se unió a los tours de conciertos, y llegó a ser un miembro de soporte esencial de sus giras desde entonces. Durante su gira, en agosto, grabaron "Hi-Fi, low-fi", "Sakana" y "Seishun Ikinokori Game" con Kuji, la cual se recopilaron en el álbum 99ep. En marzo de 1999, se recopilaron algunos temas inéditos y lanzaron un álbum especial titulado Ka Chou Fu Getsu con el productor Ryomei Shirai. En julio del mismo año, se presentaron en Meet the World Beet en Osaka de nuevo. A pesar de que no tenían planes de lanzar nuevo single en ese momento, grabaron dentro y fuera de Japón, de septiembre a octubre. Trajeron "Moon Light" y "Funanori" a Estados Unidos. Después de grabar "Haru Natsu Rocket" y "Memories", que se mezcló en Miami y se masterizó en Los Angeles. Stephen Mackersen, que estaba a cargo de la masterización, se convertiría en un ingeniero necesario para Spitz desde el año 2000, excepto varios sencillos. Mientras que los miembros estaban en Estados Unidos, la compañía de grabación decidió vender un álbum compilatorio de "grandes éxitos". Los miembros no tenían intención de liberar un disco de grandes éxitos hasta después de su separación o jubilación. Sin embargo, a pesar de su renuencia, el álbum compilatorio: Greatest Hits de Spitz fue lanzado en diciembre de ese año. Al final, se convirtió en un álbum de gran éxito con la venta de más de dos millones de copias. Sin embargo, oficialmente, la banda no reconoció el álbum y no incluye el CD en su discografía oficial. En 2000, se contrató a Shokichi Ishida como productor y comenzó a grabar un nuevo álbum. Los miembros dijeron que era un gran estímulo para cooperar con un contemporáneo. En julio de ese año, lanzaron su noveno álbum Hayabusa, que se distingue por su estilo de rock más duro y por eso cambió su imagen convencional. Viajaron por un año con más de 100 presentaciones. 2001-presente Después de la retirada de Sasaji, su productor varió con su trabajo, pero instalado Seiji Kameda como productor, quien es conocido como productor de Ringo Shiina desde 2001 y él mismo es un bajista de Tokio Jihen. En septiembre de 2002, lanzaron su 10mo álbum Mikazuki Rock, que recuperó la melodía peculiar de Spitz, junto con el sonido de rock del álbum anterior. A pesar de que no liberaron ningún sencillo en 2003, "Star Gazer" fue tocado en la televisión como el tema de Ainori ese otoño; fue lanzado en enero de 2004 y se posicionó primero en la lista de Oricon y obtuvieron muchos aficionados. En marzo de 2004, se compilaron las canciones que no habían aparecido en ningún álbum desde 1999 y liberaron un álbum especial Iroiro Goromo. En enero del año 2005, lanzaron el 11vo disco 11, Souvenir. En marzo de 2006, cuando habían transcurrido 15 años desde su debut, lanzaron un álbum de recopilación Cycle Hit Spitz Complete Single Collection. Al año siguiente marcó el 20 aniversario de la organización, y se llevó a cabo el 20 Shūnen Kinen Matsuri. Lanzaron su 12vo álbum SazanamiCD en octubre y se fueron de gira por todo Japón desde diciembre en adelante. Su decimotercer álbum, Togemaru, fue lanzado en octubre de 2010. Acerca de Spitz El estilo musical de Spitz está influenciada por Donovan, el uso de la guitarra eléctrica jugado con arpegio , y un ritmo constante. Sus melodías simples son influenciados por las canciones populares y el uso de la voz suave de Kusano. El nombre del grupo fue propuesto por Kusano y significa "fuerte y señaló" en alemán. Kusano le gusta el sonido "SP" (como en "crujiente" "especial" o). Había querido utilizar este nombre desde que era un estudiante de secundaria, pero los miembros de su banda de acuerdo con él. Su club de fans es el nombre de la isla noruega de Spitsbergen . En 1995, el álbum Hachimitsu vendió más de un millón de copias y se hizo muy popular. Después de eso, los sencillos "Sora mo Toberuhazu" ( 空も飛べるはず ) y "cereza" ( チェリー ) vendieron más de un millón de copias cada uno. La música de Spitz se ve a menudo como baladas pop convencionales. Sin embargo, la banda comenzó inicialmente como una banda de hard rock. Les encanta la música rock, y ven a sí mismos como una banda de rock. Dicen que su música es "el rock y la música popular." Todos los miembros fueron a la escuela de arte. Kusano y Tamura fueron a la Universidad de Tokio Zokei. Miwa y Sakiyama fueron a Bunka Fashion Colegio . Miwa y Tamura eran compañeros de clase en la escuela secundaria . Su conexión con su público es muy importante para ellos. Su política es no dar una actuación en un escenario más grande que una sala de conciertos ordinaria. Después de convertirse en una famosa banda, Kusano dijo "No estamos pensando de dar una actuación en el Nippon Budokan ." Sin embargo, también dijo "No he dicho que no lo haremos siempre". Integrantes *Masamune Kusano (草野マサムネ) - voz principal, guitarra rítmica *Tetsuya Miwa (三輪テツヤ) - Guitarra solista, coros *Akihiro Tamura (田村明浩) - Bajo, coros, líder *Tatsuo Sakiyama (崎山龍男) - Batería Miembro de soporte *Kuji Hiroko – teclado y coro (1998) Discografía Álbums Spitz_-_Spitz_(álbum).jpg|Spitz 25.03.1991 Spitz_-_Namae_wo_Tsuketeyaru.jpg|Namae o Tsukete Yaru 25.11.1991 Spitz_-_Hoshi_no_Kakera.jpg|Hoshi no Kakera 26.09.1992 Spitz_-_Crispy!.jpg|Crispy! 26.09.1993 Spitz_-_Sora_no_Tobikata.jpg|Sora no Tobikata 21.09.1994 Spitz_-_Hachimitsu.jpg|Hachimitsu 20.09.1995 Spitz_-_Indigo_Chiheisen.jpg|Indigo Chiheisen 23.10.1996 Spitz_-_Fake_Fur.jpg|Fake Fur 25.03.1998 Spitz_-_Hayabusa.jpg|Hayabusa 26.07.2000 Spitz_-_Mikazuki_Rock.jpg|Mikazuki Rock 11.09.2002 Spitz_-_Souvenir.jpg|Souvenir 12.01.2005 Spitz_-_SazanamiCD.jpg|SazanamiCD 10.10.2007 Spitz_-_Togemaru.jpg|Togemaru 27.10.2010 Spitz_-_Chiisana_Ikimono.jpg|Chiisana Ikimono 01.10.2013 Spitz_-_Samenai.jpg|Samenai 27.07.2016 Spitz_-_Mikke.jpg|Mikke 09.09.2019 Best-Albums Spitz_-_RECYCLE_Greatest_Hits_of_SPITZ.jpg|RECYCLE Greatest Hits of SPITZ 15.12.1999 Spitz_-_CYCLE_HIT_1991-1997_Spitz_Complete_Single_Collection.jpg|CYCLE HIT 1991-1997 Spitz Complete Single Collection 25.03.2006 Spitz_-_CYCLE_HIT_1997-2005_Spitz_Complete_Single_Collection.jpg|CYCLE HIT 1997-2005 Spitz Complete Single Collection 25.03.2006 Spitz_-_CYCLE_HIT_2006-2017_Spitz_Complete_Single_Collection.jpg| CYCLE HIT 2006-2017 Spitz Complete Single Collection 05.07.2017 Spitz_-_CYCLE_HIT_1991-2017_Spitz_Complete_Single_Collection_-30th_Anniversary_BOX-.jpg| CYCLE HIT 1991-2017 Spitz Complete Single Collection -30th Anniversary BOX- 05.07.2017 Mini-Albums Spitz_-_Hibari_no_Kokoro.jpg|Hibari no Kokoro 21.03.1990 Spitz_-_Aurora_ni_Narenakatta_Hito_no_Tame_ni.jpg|Aurora ni Narenakatta Hito no Tame ni 25.04.1992 Spitz_-_99ep.jpg|99ep 01.01.1999 Singles Spitz_-_Hibari_no_Kokoro_(Single).jpg|Hibari no Kokoro 25.03.1991 Spitz_-_Natsu_no_Mamono.jpg|Natsu no Mamono 25.06.1991 Spitz_-_Majotabi_ni_Deru.jpg|Majotabi ni Deru 25.10.1991 Spitz_-_Hoshi_no_Kakera_(Single).jpg|Hoshi no Kakera 26.08.1992 Spitz_-_Hi_na_Tano_Mado_ni_Akogarete.jpgHi na Tano Mado ni Akogarete 26.11.1992 Spitz_-_Hadaka_no_Mama_de.jpg|Hadaka no Mama de 25.07.1993 Spitz_-_Kimi_ga_Omoide_ni_Naru_Mae_ni.jpg|Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni 25.10.1993 Spitz_-_Sora_mo_Toberu_Hazu.jpg|Sora mo Toberu Hazu 25.04.1994 Spitz_-_Aoi_Kuruma.jpg|Aoi Kuruma 20.07.1994 Spitz_-_Spider.jpg|Spider 26.10.1994 Spitz_-_Robinson.jpg|Robinson 05.04.1995 Spitz_-_Namida_ga_Kirari☆.jpg|Namida ga Kirari☆ 07.07.1995 Spitz_-_Cherry.jpg|Cherry 10.04.1996 Spitz_-_Nagisa.jpg|Nagisa 09.09.1996 Spitz_-_Scarlet.jpg|Scarlet 29.01.1997 Spitz_-_Yume_Janai.jpg|Yume Janai 23.04.1997 Spitz_-_Unmei_no_Hito.jpg|Unmei no Hito 27.11.1997 Spitz_-_Tsumetai_Hoho_Shei_Shei!.jpg|Tsumetai Hoho / Shei Shei! 18.03.1998 Spitz_-_Kaede_Spica_(Kaede_cover).jpg|Kaede / Spica 07.07.1998 Spitz_-_Nagareboshi.jpg|Nagareboshi 28.04.1999 Spitz_-_Hotaru.jpg|Hotaru 26.04.2000 Spitz_-_Memories_Hourou_Kamome_wa_Doko_Made_mo.jpg|Memories / Hourou Kamome wa Doko Made mo 21.06.2000 Spitz_-_Haruka.jpg|Haruka 16.05.2001 Spitz_-_Yume_Oi_Mushi.jpg|Yume Oi Mushi 11.10.2001 Spitz_-_Sawatte_Kawatte.jpg|Sawatte Kawatte 12.12.2001 Spitz_-_Hanemono.jpg|Hanemono 07.08.2002 Spitz_-_Mizuiro_no_Machi.jpg|Mizuiro no Machi 07.08.2002 Spitz_-_Star_Gazer.jpg|Star Gazer 21.01.2004 Spitz_-_Masayume.jpg|Masayume 10.11.2004 Spitz_-_Haru_no_Uta_Teku_Teku.jpg|Haru no Uta / Teku Teku 20.04.2005 Spitz_-_Mahou_no_Kotoba.jpg|Mahou no Kotoba 12.07.2006 Spitz_-_Looking_For.jpg|Looking For 18.04.2007 Spitz_-_Gunjou.jpg|Gunjou 01.08.2007 Spitz_-_Wakaba.jpg|Wakaba 05.11.2008 Spitz_-_Kimi_wa_Taiyou.jpg|Kimi wa Taiyou 26.08.2009 Spitz_-_Tsugumi.jpg|Tsugumi 23.06.2010 Spitz_-_Shiro_Kuma_Beginner.jpg|Shiro Kuma / Beginner 29.09.2010 Spitz_-_Sarasara_Boku_wa_Kitto_Tabi_ni_Deru.jpg|Sarasara / Boku wa Kitto Tabi ni Deru 15.05.2013 Spitz_-_Ai_no_Kotoba_-2014mix-.jpg|Ai no Kotoba -2014mix- 15.07.2014 Spitz_-_Yukikaze.jpg|Yukikaze 15.04.2015 Spitz_-_Minato.jpg|Minato 27.04.2016 Spitz_-_Yasashii_Ano_Ko.jpg|Yasashi Ano Ko 19.06.2019 Singles digitales Spitz_-_Ai_no_Kotoba_-2014mix-.jpg|Ai no Kotoba -2014mix- 15.07.2014 Spitz_-_Yukikaze.jpg|Yukikaze 15.04.2015 Álbums especiales Spitz_-_Kachoufuugetsu.jpg|Kachoufuugetsu 25.03.1999 Spitz_-_Iroiro_Goromo.jpg|Iroiro Goromo 17.03.20104 Spitz_-_Orutana.jpg|Orutana 01.02.2012 Álbums tributo Spitz_-_Ichigo_Ichie_Sweets_for_my_SPITZ.jpg|Ichigo Ichie Sweets for my SPITZ 17.10.2002 DVD Spitz_-_Sora_to_Video.jpg|Sora to Video 26.04.1995 Spitz_-_JAMBOREE_1.jpg|JAMBOREE 1 10.10.1996 Spitz_-_Sora_to_Video_2.jpg|Sora to Video 2 07.07.1997 Spitz_-_JAMBOREE_2.jpg|JAMBOREE 2 07.04.1999 Spitz_-_Sora_to_Video_3.jpg|Sora to Video 3 06.09.2000 Spitz_-_Sora_to_Video_Custom_VIDEO_CLIPS_CHRONICLE_1991-2001.jpg|Sora to Video Custom VIDEO CLIPS CHRONICLE 1991-2001 06.06.2001 Spitz_-_Jamboree_Deluxe_LIVE_CHRONICLE_1991-2000.jpg|Jamboree Deluxe LIVE CHRONICLE 1991-2000 06.06.2001 Spitz_-_Hourou_Hayabusa_Junjou_Sugoroku_Live_2000-2003.jpg|Hourou Hayabusa Junjou Sugoroku Live 2000-2003 17.12.2003 Spitz_-_Sora_to_Video_4.jpg|Sora to Video 4 03.08.2005 Spitz_-_JAMBOREE_TOUR_2009_~Sazanami_OTR_Custom_at_Saitama_Super_Arena~.jpg|JAMBOREE TOUR 2009 ~Sazanami OTR Custom at Saitama Super Arena~ 04.11.2009 Spitz_-_Tsugumi.jpg|Tsugumi 23.06.2010 Spitz_-_Sora_to_Video_COMPLETE_1991-2011.jpg|Sora to Video COMPLETE 1991-2011 06.04.2011 Spitz_-_SPITZ_Togemaru_20102011.jpg|SPITZ Togemaru 20102011 21.12.2011 Spitz_-_THE_GREAT_JAMBOREE_2014_FESTIVARENA.jpg|THE GREAT JAMBOREE 2014 FESTIVARENA 02.07.2014 Spitz_-_SAMENAI_2016.jpg|SAMENAI 2016 27.07.2016 Spitz_-_30th_ANNIVERSARY_TOUR_THIRTY30FIFTY50.jpg|30th ANNIVERSARY TOUR “THIRTY30FIFTY50” 27.12.2017 Self-Produced Works Spitz_-_SPITZ.jpg|SPITZ (Tape) 02.1988 Spitz_-_Spitz_(Sonosheet).jpg|Spitz (スピッツ) (Sonosheet) 11.1988 Spitz_-_Happy_Day.jpg|Happy Day 04.1989 Spitz_-_Koi_no_Uta.jpg|Koi no Uta 12.07.1989 Photobooks Spitz_-_Kotoba_wa_Hakanai.jpg|Kotoba wa Hakanai 04.2012 Enlaces *Página Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Perfil Oficial Universal Music Japan Galería Spitz_01.jpg Spitz_02.png Spitz_03.jpg Spitz_04.jpg Spitz_05.jpeg Spitz_06.jpg Spitz_07.jpg Spitz_08.jpg Spitz_09.jpg Spitz_10.jpg Spitz_11.jpg Spitz_12.jpg Spitz_13.jpg Spitz_14.jpg Spitz_15.jpg Spitz_16.jpeg Spitz_17.jpg Revistas ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(Spitz)_2007-10.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Octubre 2007) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(Spitz)_2008-12.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Diciembre 2008) ROCKIN'ON_JAPAN_(Spitz)_2016-09.jpg|ROCKIN'ON JAPAN (Septiembre 2016) Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Sora Mo Toberu Hazu thumb|right|300 px|Indigo Chiheisen Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1987 Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Major Categoría:Universal Music Japan